°CopyCat°
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: Kagome goes to Hogwarts for Miko training and Inu-yasha tags along.They find their selves involved in a dangerous plot created by Voldemort.Voices in shadow.Lupins been attacked.Whats going on?X-overWithHarryPotterInuKago
1. The Letter

Chapter One: Auras and Letters  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to the pleasant comfort of her room the sunlight played patterns on her face waking her. After a long argument with Inu- yasha she finally was allowed to come home for the weekend. Kagome frowned she didn't mean to think about that jerk he just didn't understand what school meant in her time. Kagome wiped the sleep from her eyes and got dressed into a pale blue summer dress then combed her velvet black hair. She went down stairs and popped some bread in the toaster filling a glass of orange juice she sat down at the table to wait.  
  
Kagome's mother walk by going through the mail suddenly she stopped and walked back to Kagome. "What's up Mother?" asked Kagome looking at her mother's puzzled face for getting all about the toast.  
  
"There's an unusual letter for you" said Mrs. Higurashi handing her a brown envelope with emerald green writing. Kagome stared at it for a second seeing a slight magical aura around it indicating it was enchanted. Kagome has been practicing with her powers but lacked a proper teacher since Kaede was getting old and less powerful. This is the only beginning to the new powers she will find but it would take years and years and Kagome didn't have that much time every week that passes Naraku gets stronger and Miroku closer to death among others. Kagome nervously took the letter Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her expression of her daughter. "It's not going to bite," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
'That's right its not but something enchanted could do worse if its meant for harm' Thought Kagome. As she slowly opened the letter the aura didn't seem that harmful. Kagome took another sip of orange juice as she read what was written shocked Kagome so much she spat her orange juice out spraying it all over the floor. Kagome's mom frowned at the new mess.  
  
The Front Of The Letter:  
  
The front:  
  
Dear. K. Higurashi  
  
Japan-Tokyo  
  
Second largest bedroom  
  
Up-stairs  
  
Inside The Letter:  
  
~HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY~  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Higurashi  
  
We are welcoming you to Hogwarts the school for witchcraft and wizardry. We have noticed your growing Miko powers and would like to invite you to attain our school for one year to learn from a trained Miko we have hired just for you. We have also been watching your progress of the retrieval of the jewel of four souls and would like you to bring what you have collected along it will be safe with you at Hogwarts. But however you cannot bring your demon friend I trust you have methods to restrain him. Please send your response back I'm sure the owl is out side waiting for it. Professor. Dumbledore the head of the school him self will be Apparateing on September 1st 2:00pm to pick you up if the answers yes please be ready and packed.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Kagome read it again then passed it to her mom in disbelief. "Maybe its just a joke?" said Mrs. Higurashi when she was done reading. Suddenly an owl with another smaller letter flew in it preached on the chair next to Kagome. After a few minutes of shock the owl hooted in annoyance snapping Kagome out of it she reached out her hand and took the letter and read it.  
  
Thank you for your in-put Mrs. Higurashi but this isn't a joke.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Minerva  
  
Mrs. Higurashi read the letter over Kagome's shoulder and gasped "Well that's settled the strange aura on these letters proved it to me all by its self" said Kagome. 'I can't go ad just leave Inu-yasha and the gang of a year' thought Kagome. She stood up and grabbed the letters wrinkling them a little she marched over to the garbage can then she stopped with her hand over it still holding the letters. 'But why should I listen to that loveable jerk? Whoa! What a minute did I just think loveable I meant arrogant anyway he's not my boss and it would make me more useful in fights so I won't weigh them down having to protect me to' Kagome thought. Kagome whipped around to face her mom "I'm going" stated Kagome.  
  
"What?" asked Mrs. Higurashi giving Kagome appraising look.  
  
"I'm going I need to learn this if I don't when we reach Naraku I'll be useless," said Kagome looking determined.  
  
"O.k. you can go" said Kagome's mother shrugging it off like its nothing. Kagome face faulted she wasn't expecting her mother to give in that easily. Kagome picked her self off the floor and sent her response with the still waiting owl.  
  
'Now how to handle Inu-yasha?' Thought Kagome…  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THEM LIKE OXYEGEN!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters paces and things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling  
  
(A/N: The reason Kagome was refusing to think nicely about the Hanyou she loves is because she's MAD!!! I said they had a fight^^; she currently tick- off a him)  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered 


	2. Angry Words

(A/N: Thanx Sailor Angel ^^ I laughed to I cried^0^ your review was the best ever Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha0.@ your brand of insanity is only rivaled by mine@.@ I've burned my thumb but with determination, your wonderful Review-oxygen and LOTS OF SUGAR!!! I wrote this chapter instead of crying like a baby that's after I'm done^^;)  
  
Chapter two: Inu-yasha screws-up big time o.0;  
  
  
  
Kagome sat in the hut talking to Kaede after checking for Inu-yasha's aura to see if he was in hearing range finding nothing she brought up her plan. She asked Kaede to make a seal for the well that would only last a year knowing no matter how many sits and tears she gave him he would not stay that long. Kaede agreed hearing her reason it would do great good if Kagome could learn from someone more powerful so they can actually show her how its done. Kaede got to work concentrating hard on only using a little bit of power not wanting to seal it for fifty years. Kaede wrote the Japanese characters slowly Kagome wished she would hurry up she sensed Inu-yasha's return.  
  
"Done," announced Kaede. Kagome snatched it out of her hand and through her bag over her shoulder quickly exiting the hut yelling Thank you!. Inu-yasha saw Kagome running in the wells direction he glared at her retreating back.  
  
'Not on my watch you don't' Thought Inu-yasha picking up the pace. Kagome saw the well it was so close but she knew shed never make it. Suddenly Inu- yasha cut her off landing in front of her taking a defensive stance he flattened his ears and growled baring his fangs in anger. Kagome took a step back in surprise making her unbalanced she winced slightly when she landed on the cold ground. Inu-yasha straightened up folding his arms across his chest in his usual arrogant smirk.  
  
"You thought you could get away Bitch?" growled Inu-yasha. Kagome glared at him tears started to line her eyes he took a step back 'Oh uh! She going to cry' Inu-yasha panicked "W-wait K-k…Kagome don't cry" stammered Inu-yasha. Kagome stood up.  
  
"I'M NOT CRYING!!!" yelled Kagome wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"YES YOU ARE!!!" yelled an angered Inu-yasha.  
  
"NO I'M NOT"  
  
"YES YOU ARE"  
  
"NO I'M N.. Your so childish…" Kagome muttered. A vain popped on Inu- yasha's head  
  
"At least I'm not a stupid WENCH who runs of for no reason we have to collect the Shikon shards" Growled Inu-yasha.  
  
"I have a reason I'm leaving for a year to go learn how to control my Miko powers," mumbled Kagome staring at the ground guiltily. Even with Inu- yasha's demon hearing he barely could make it out at the words GONE and YEAR Inu-yasha looked hurt that of course quickly change to stubborn anger.  
  
'How dare HIS Kagome leave for a year. Acck! Where'd that come from?' thought Inu-yasha. Kagome looked up into Inu-yasha's face watching the emotions pass through his eyes God how she loved those eyes. Inu-yasha noticed he had shown too much and quickly covered it by yelling at her. "YOU CAN'T GO!!!" yelled Inu-yasha.  
  
"Why not?" countered Kagome. Inu-yasha looked off guard  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT BITCH?!!! AND BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!" yelled Inu-yasha. Kagome fumed at Inu-yasha.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!! SIT!!! DOG-BOY!!!" Kagome yelled. She through her bag over the edge of the well and was about to do it her self when Inu- yasha grabbed her arm.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU JUST RUN OFF LIKE THIS?!!!! KIKYO WAS MORE DEITACATED THEN YOU!!! SHE WOULD NEVER RUN OFF LIKE THIS!!!" yelled Inu-yasha. Kagome stood in shock tears stared to form slipped down her face she bowed her head hiding her eyes with her bangs. It seemed to click in Inu-yasha's head what he just said him let go of her arm he knew what was going to happen this time he deserved it. Inu-yasha looked at Kagome sadly then looked at the ground in shame this time he went to far this time he was truly sorry. "K- kagome I…" started Inuyasha  
  
"How could you?" whispered Kagome. Inu-yasha winced at he sad tone Kagome started to put her legs over the wells rim Inu-yasha tried to stop her at the last minute he had to make it right again he couldn't let her go.  
  
"SIT!!!" Kagome sobbed out as she fell into the darkness the filmier blue light and warm air swirled around her drying her tears but they were only replaced.  
  
BACK WITH INU-YASHA WHOSE EATING DIRT…  
  
After Inu-yasha pried him self off the ground he sat at the well starring into the darkness he had really done it this time. Inu-yasha stood up he had to see her explain to and say he was sorry he jumped into the well and when he jumped back out he was shocked by the same trees he was trying to leave behind.  
  
Inu-yasha was still in his time…  
  
Kagome sealed the well…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Bwahahahahahahahahahaha What's going to happen now? Inu-yasha's stuck in his time or is he? *Whimper* PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME^^; the flames will be used to burn the bone eaters well!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters paces and things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered 


	3. Inuyasha Returns & Fallow The Red Scarf

Chapter Three: The Return Of Inu-yasha and fallow the red scarf^^;I'm serious watch the red scarf  
  
  
  
Kagome sat in her bedroom crying 'That jerk! How could he compare me to that…that…walking corps. He only saw me as a bad copy' Kagome thought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Come in" said Kagome trying to keep her voice from shaking. She quickly wiped her tears away when the door opened instead of her mom (Which it was she expected) there was the transfer students. They came once a year before school starts to wait for a train to pick them up. Since they live at the other end of Japan they needed a place to stay a week before they leave. This year they had four Cary, Shaza, Bara (A/N: Bara in dedicated to Purple Rose), and, Cho-Chang Kagome got along well for the past week with all of them but Cho seemed a little heartless or one track minded.  
  
Cho and Cary both had black hair and brown eyes Cary wore her hair down with green streaks un-like Cho who wears it in pigtails. Shaza had brown hair but she dyed it blue and black and Bara had blonde hair with red streaks and blue eyes they both wear their hair down to. They all wore t- shirts and jeans except for Cho she looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. "What's wrong Kagome?" said Shaza looking concerned. Cary sat down next to Kagome and rubbed her back and Bara and Shaza sat in front of her.  
  
"*Sniff* Nothing" Kagome lied. Cary, Bara, and, Shaza stared doubtfully at her red and tearful eyes.  
  
"Oh! O.k.! If your alright Can I borrow that red scarf" said Cho pointing at her uniform tie. Kagome handed her the tie since she didn't need it and Cho left. Everyone sweat-dropped  
  
" Yah! Nothings wrong and I'm Barney the purple dinosaur," said Shaza sarcastically. Bara and Cary shuddered.  
  
"Kagome please tell use what's wrong?" Bara begged. Shaza and Cary nodded to show their agreement. Kagome sighed and looked out the window almost wishing to see those familiar golden eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," said Kagome.  
  
" Who says we wouldn't?" asked Cary.  
  
"Please leave me alone," said Kagome.  
  
"Alright but when your ready to talk were here for you," said Shaza. They all left closing the door quietly behind them. When they were go Kagome through the sheets over her and curled up in to a ball and cried her self to sleep.  
  
BACK WITH INU-YASHA:  
  
After Kagome sealed the well (A/N: for a year but Inu-yasha don't know that^_~) Inu-yasha went trough the classic five stages. First denial: After flattening the bottom of the well perfectly jumping in and out then he moved to…Stage Two Sadness: He sat in front of the well for about an hour starring at it longingly. Stage Three Self-Blame: Which he completed this stage by banging his head against a tree repeatably. Stage Four Anger…(He never gets to the fifth stage: Thinking about it and calmly confronting the person)  
  
Inu-yasha growled 'How dare she seal the well She's my women…I mean shard detector and she's supposed to listen to me' he thought as he cut the tree he was banging his head on previously in half. A ball of fur fell out at his feet  
  
"What did you do that for jerk?!!!" yelled Shippo turning into a giant pink bubble he started to chew on Inu-yasha's head. (A/N: HE SO CUTE!!! ^^) Veins started to pop up on his head he smacked Shippo into the nearby bushes in big bubble form. Causing the spying participants in them to flee. Miroku and Sango started to slowly back away when they saw Inu-yasha's angry look.  
  
"Now Inu-yasha don't get angry," said Miroku. Miroku turned around for help to find Sango and Shippo gone he sweat-dropped. "LOOK OVER THERE!!!" yelled Miroku pointing behind Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha whipped around in a fighting position to find nothing he turned back to find Miroku gone. He mentally cursed and debated to go after him he decided to try to go after Kagome instead. Knowing Miroku would go girl hunting and Sango wouldn't dare let him get away with it so they wouldn't be back anytime soon to bother him. Inu-yasha prepared to fight through the well like he did the first time but this seal is a lot stronger.  
  
AT KAGOMES HOUSE:  
  
Kagome woke up a couple of hours later feeling emotionally empty but physically rested after her little nap. Kagome looked at the clock 'Oh no! I have to leave in one hour! I have to take a bath, pack my bags, say good- bye to my family and friends, check the seal on the well and What will I wear!' thought Kagome. She started to pack her bags in a hurry suddenly there was another knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Its me" called a muffled voice. She opened the door and there stood Kagome's granpa crying comically holding his throbbing fist up. "Where were you? I've been knocking for long time," said Granpa Higurashi.  
  
"Ah…Gomen" said Kagome (A/N: Did I get it right?^^;)  
  
"Kagome since your going to learn how to be a real Miko I thought you should look it" said Kagome's granpa as he handed her a box. Kagome opened it to find three Miko outfits one Green, one dark blue, and, on blue-gray one to match her eyes. Kagome smiled fondly at her granpa for remembering that she didn't like the red ones because who it made her look like.  
  
"Thank you granpa I'll were the gray- blue one today" said Kagome hugging him. He smiled ad left her to get changed into her new clothes. Kagome came down stairs to say good-bye to the transfer students since they were leaving for the train station. She watched Cho tie her red scarf onto her wrist and get up and thank her one last time for it. Bara, Cary, and Shaza all looked worried about Kagome but she insisted to forget about it and go as she pushed them out the door. They waved good-bye, as they turned left down the street walking away. Kagome brought her bags down and waited for Dumbledore to pick her up. As soon as it hit 2:00pm sure enough Dumbledore showed up with a loud POP! Kagome was so surprised she fell backwards on her butt. 'If this keeps up my bottom is going to be all bruised' thought Kagome.  
  
"Oh! So sorry for surprising you" said Dumbledore giving Kagome a hand to help her up. Kagome looked a little confused at what he said but let him help her up anyways. Dumbledore saw her confused look so he pulled out a wand and did a universal language spell on Kagome and her mom. "Is that better?" asked Dumbledore. Kagome nodded and Mrs. Higurashi had a short talk with Dumbledore about Hogwarts.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" asked Kagome. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled  
  
"Magic…and speaking of leaving we have to go now to have enough time to get you settled in before the other students arrive," said Dumbledore. Kagome picked up her bags and stood beside him in the middle of the living room holding his hand like he told her to. Dumbldore raised his wand above his head with his free hand and with a loud POP! They were gone.  
  
BACK WITH INU-YASHA: (A/N: *Evil Laughter*^0~)  
  
Inu-yasha crawled out of the well drop dead tired he sat down to take a break fighting through the well took a lot out of him. After awhile he got up jumping into the tree outside Kagome's room he wedged his claws in the rim of the window and pried it open. 'Baka wench anyone can get into her room and steal the shards' Thought Inu-yasha. But deep down that wasn't what he was worried about even thou he'd never admit it to him self. Inu- yasha sat there for a moment breathing in her calming scent after he caught on to what he was doing he mentally beat him self for being stupid. He fallowed her scent down the stairs and into the front room he stopped to listen to the sounds in the house. He heard her brother playing in a room up stairs and her mother cleaning up in the room next to it but no Kagome. He scowled at where her scent suddenly stopped 'That cant be right scent trails don't suddenly stop in the middle of a room' thought Inu-yasha. He sniffed around and found another scent trail but it was fainter then the last one and mixed with other girl's scents. 'She's with her friends then?' thought Inu-yasha. He went out the door and left down the road tracking her. He fallowed it all the way to a train station since there was so many smells everywhere he had to get so close to the ground he was almost hugging it. He was getting some weird looks but since he was in the Nermia district nobody really took notice. Inu-yasha had his nose so close to the ground he didn't even notice when he passed through a seemingly hard wall between the plat forms. (AN: I'll explain later^^;) He fallowed her scent all the way to the closed doors of a train. Inu-yasha heard about this type of carriage from Kagome that looks like a big metal snake demon. Suddenly it started moving Inu-yasha jumped onto the roof and dug his claws into the metal to ride it. Inu-yasha smirked he'd just ride it and when it stopped he could look for Kagome. After the train stopped Inu-yasha waited for the crowed to dwindle then he jumped down and fallowed them to the castle. (A/N: you've been waiting for this haven't you?^_^It would be a real shame if someone left this at a cliffhanger*Evil^^Grin*)  
  
NOW TO HARRY:  
  
Its Harry's sixth year after the adventure of last year and the relationships he was ready for this year. Harry filed into the school with the other student he went looking for Hermoine and Ron since he couldn't find them on the train. He didn't find Hermoine and Ron but he found Cho his old crush now that he had a girl friend he got over her. That didn't mean he still thought her really cute.  
  
"Hey! Cho can I talk to of a moment?" asked Harry. Cho smiled and nodded he took her to a spot were it wasn't as noisy. " Cho have you seen Hermoine, Ron, and, my girl friend?" asked Harry. Cho's smile slipped a little she missed having he own little star wrapped around her finger ever since people kept on saying that Harry dumped her Cho's ego got taken down a notch.  
  
" No Harry I haven't seen them Have you seen my friend Bara?" asked Cho batting her eyelashes and swaying her hips. Harry blushed a little Cho was coming on to him but he wasn't interested. Harry didn't no how to say no to her with out hurting her feelings. Suddenly Cho saw her friends and she took of into the crowd Kagome's red scarf slipping from her wrist. Harry saw it and picked it up recognizing it as the scarf Cho had on he planed to give it back to her later.  
  
Suddenly Harry was face to face with an angry looking dog demon Harry's eyes widened wondering why he didn't notice the yells down the hallway. Inu- yasha growled and picked him up by the collar of his robes. He had Kagome's necktie if anything happened to her he'd gut the boy on the spot. Harry reached for his wand but Inu-yasha started shaking him and yelling in Japanese causing Harry's wand clattered to the ground he was at his mercy.  
  
BACK WITH KAGOME:  
  
Kagome sat in Dumbledores office talking to him about her training and where she was going to stay. Dumbledore had her sorted into a house the hat found her very brave and kind so she was sorted into Gryffindor. (A/N: Duh! What did you think she'd get? :P) Suddenly Kagome frozen in mid sentence 'No it couldn't be? He cant be here I sealed the well' thought Kagome.  
  
"What is it?" asked Dumbledore seeing the worried look on her face. He was answered by a yell in the hallway out side…  
  
"THERES A DEMON IN THE GREAT HALL AND HE'S GOT HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!" someone yelled.  
  
Kagome put her head in her hands and groaned 'That doesn't sound good…'  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters paces and things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling  
  
(A/N: I'm really sorry about the wait but it was worth it^^Huh? This chapters two times as big as the last one^_^ Please R/R and Flames will be used to burn Harry Potters wand*I'll do it to!!! I really don't like flames I'll have Harry's wand burned in my fan fiction* The character Cary is dedicated to one of my best friends HEY!!! Cary you lucky bitch^_~ Loving Japan?)  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered*Evil Laughter* 


	4. Apologies

Chapter Four: Apologies  
  
  
  
Everyone gathered around the scene teachers surrounded holding wands pointing them at the angry demon worried that the slightest move would set him off (Expect for Snape who had his wand sparking like he was trying to make Inu-yasha nervous (A/N: Gee.I wonder why?*Rolls Eyes*). Inu-yasha growled and glared at the un-welcome audience when he suddenly saw Kagome push through the crowed. Her eyes flashed angrily when she saw Inu-yasha holding a boy about her age by his collar. She looked angry.no.correction she looked *Really* angry. Inu-yasha gulped nervously thinking maybe it wasn't a good idea to come. Inu-yasha was locked in Kagome's icy glare as she took a couple steps forward.  
  
"Inu-yasha~!" said Kagome taking a couple of breaths to clam her-self down. "Put ummmm." started Kagome but then she remembered she didn't know his name.  
  
"Harry! Harry Potter" Spoke up Harry sounding a little choked. Kagome cast him a glance and nodded.  
  
"Put Harry Potter-Kun Down~!" said Kagome icily keeping a clam look. Inu- yasha gulped and dropped Harry on his ass.hard. Sensing he shouldn't get involved with this scene as to it wasn't his business really. So Harry picked up his wand and scuttled away from the war zone. "Good boy.now SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Kagome going from Clam Icy to Fiery Enraged.  
  
"Arrg! You Bitch!!!" yelled Inu-yasha on reflex to being slammed into the ground. But this seemed to only make Kagome angrier. No words can express how angry she looked and how scary.  
  
"FRIST YOU SAY THOSE AWFUL THINGS TO ME! THEN YOU FALLOW ME WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO! THEN YOU THREATEN A BOY AT MY NEW SCHOOL AND EMBARRASS ME INFRONT OF MY NEW CLASSMATES AND TEACHERS!!!!!!! YET YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO CALL ME A BITCH!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU INU-YASHA~!!!!!!! YOU'VE BROUGHT NOTHING BUT PAIN TO MY LIFE!!!!!!! YOU BASTERD~!!!!!!!" Yelled/Ranted Kagome tears starting to brim her eyes as she breathed deeply catching her breath.  
  
Poor Inu-yasha at ground zero with his sensitive ears. Inu-yasha was starting to get up when the spell was ending but Kagome seeing this thought he deserved another ten sits leaving him flattened yet again. Inu-yasha looked at Kagome's feet with mixed emotions (Which is all he can see of her form the ground). He saw her walk at up to him and then she kneeled in front of him. Inu-yasha waited for what she'd do next. She leaned over him and grab his ears a little painfully causing him to yelp! in pain. "I Hate You" Kagome whispered sadly into his ear. She got up and walked away, head down, Suppressing tears. After Inu-yasha's ten sits were over he got up and looked at the direction she walked of in he whispered her name once and took of after her.  
  
Some people looked like they were about to fallow them but Dumbledore held up his hand in a sign to not. "But Albus I don't think." started Professor. McGonagall. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Trust me Minerva they need some time alone to sort this out," said Dumbledore eyes twinkling.  
  
*******  
  
Somewhere close by three shadowy figures stood in the darkness with eyes glowing magically each had a different color Green, Blue, and, Red.  
  
"This is all your fault," said the Blue eyed figure glaring at the red-eyed person.  
  
"Don't blame this on Me!" said the Red eyed person glaring back. Both voices where female for certain.  
  
"Your Inu-yasha's Fate so Why didn't you deal with him?" demanded The Blued eyed girl to Inu-yasha's Fate.  
  
"But your Kagome's Fate! Why didn't you get her to make a stronger seal?!!!" Said Inu-yasha's Fate angrily. Just then the Green Eyed Fate stepped forward  
  
"There's no one to blame for this.now stop fighting," said The Green Eyed Fate. Both turned their glares to her.  
  
"You're the Wells Fate! Why didn't you stop him?!" asked Kagome's Fate a little calmer.  
  
"Because if I didn't let him trough he would have killed him self trying. You wouldn't understand but he was using his Ki. His life force to battle his way and if I let him continue he would have hurt him self. But you must have sensed something being Inu-yasha's Fate?" Said The Wells Fate turning to The Red Eyed Fate.  
  
"Well ya.I sensed his life force changing dramatically when he was but I thought he would give up.okay he wouldn't have given up. I knew that he's way to stubborn but I thought he'd at least collapse before he killed him self" Replied Inu-yasha's Fate. Kagome's Fate snorted something that sounded like weak human fates and Inu-yasha's Fate glared at her. The Wells Fate sighed they were always like this and no one would guess they where good friends the way they fought.  
  
"I suggest we take a course of action SOON! And get more help on this from Harry Potter's Fates" said The Wells Fate. Both of the other Fates nodded together agreeing for the first time that day that they would need all the help they could get.  
  
*******  
  
Kagome ran through the castle blinded by tears until she ended up out side by the Hogwarts Lake. Not seeing much of anything Kagome tripped and landed on the wet ground at the lakes shoreline. To emotionally up-set she didn't bother to get up or go inside because of the rain that started to come down. Kagome sat there sobbing into her hands not noticing she had an audience of one. Inu-yasha sat in the closest tree trying to decide if it was the best time to approach her or to let her calm down first. When her tears lessoned she looked in to the glassy surface of the lake being disturbed by a few raindrops that happed to land there and glared at her reflection. "WHY DO I HAVE TO LOOK SO MUCH LIKE HER?!!!!!!!" The enraged yelled ripped from her throat. Grabbing the closest bunch of stones she trough them into the lake causing the once mirror like lake to ripple and distort her reflection. Once again relaxing she broke down sobbing again. Pulling her knees up to her and dropping her head on them then she raping her arms around them. Putting her self into the fetal position she cried.  
  
"Kagome?" said a gentle voice. Placing a hand on her shoulder softly Inu- yasha kneeled beside her. Kagome slowly lifted her head from her knees recognizing his voice.  
  
"Inu-yasha I don't really want to talk to you right now" said Kagome coldly not turning to look at him. Causing Inu-yasha to wince and fold his ears back in un-happiness.  
  
"Kagome.Please listen I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way when I said you weren't as dedicated as Kikyo. I wanted you to stay so bad I hoped you'd stay to prove me wrong about it and prove your self better then Kikyo." Kagome still didn't look at him. "Which you are better and different in your own way," added Inu-yasha hastily. He could smell the lack of salt water in the air telling him she stopped crying but she still didn't look at him. Inu-yasha growled and grabbed her chin then forced her to look at him. "Look at me Dame it! I'm apologizing," growled Inu-yasha. Kagome gave him an emotionless look that made her look a little too much like Kikyo. Inu-yasha had to resist the urge to pull away from her as that thought forced its way into his head.  
  
"Why do you care?" said Kagome.  
  
"I.I-" started Inu-yasha. 'Why do I care? Why don't I just leave her here to sob it out?' thought Inu-yasha. 'I guess I just care? Maybe as a friend? Or more then a friend.No! Not right now! Don't fallow that line of thought. Your hanyou. You could never have her if you did care for her that way.' Inu-yasha pulled out of his thoughts to look at Kagome's hopeful questioning and waiting face. "Because.I'm your friend. Aren't I?" Asked Inu-yasha calmly. Disappointment flashed across her face so fast that Inu- yasha almost didn't catch it.  
  
"Oh.I guess," said Kagome.  
  
"Are you okay now?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"Yes"-said Kagome giving a small smile. Inu-yasha sighed in relief and pulled her into a hug surprising Kagome.  
  
"Good." Inu-yasha whispered into her ear making her heart beat faster. Suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing there throat and both pulled away quickly blushing to find Dumbledore standing behind them.  
  
"Kagome you have some explaining to do about why your companion is not in his rightful time like we agreed" said Dumbledore waving then into the school. Kagome blushed. They both had some explaining to do.  
  
  
  
~Frozen~  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
  
You're broken  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
  
And you should know I suffer the same  
  
If I lose you  
  
My heart will be broken  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
If I could melt your heart.  
  
Song written by Madonna and Patrick Leonard  
  
The song inspired me to write the chapter faster.  
  
ksha2222(^^;;;): Well sorry for the wait  
  
*People throw sharp things at ksha2222*  
  
ksha2222(XoX;): Ahhhhhhhhhhhh~!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! WHO WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER?!!!!!!!  
  
*Everyone stops throwing stuff and glares*  
  
ksha2222(^_~): Thought so! *Smirks*  
  
*People shoot death glares*  
  
ksha2222: "I'd like you to meet my little invisible friend Bob"  
  
*Points at the small boy on her head* (Description: Small thirteen year old boy with black hair, lean body, red eyes, and, now has red cat ears and a matching tail as a punishment for siding with a flamer. He looks *Really* un-happy to be here)  
  
Ksha2222*smiling*: "He's back from his vacation and making his first real appearance to the readers! Everyone This Is Bob My Muse!!! Say Hi! Bob!"  
  
Bob*ShootsAGlare*: "Hell No! You brought me back from my vacation for your dum writing.Again"  
  
Ksha2222*ReturnsGlare*: "Now Bob don't be temper-mantle we have a lot of work to do. Now say Hi! To the readers"  
  
Bob*Glares*: "No!"  
  
Ksha2222: "Dame it! You Little."  
  
*Pulls Out Taser and Tasers him*  
  
Bob: "ARRG! YOU BITCH!!! YOU KNOW I'M A PART OF YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222*AlsoFeelingThePain*: "ARRG! YOU BASTERD!!! DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!!!!!!!"  
  
*Ignores The Pain And Tasers Again*  
  
Bob: "KAMI DAME IT!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!"  
  
*Ksha2222 Keeps Tasering*  
  
Ksha2222: "NOT UNTIL YOU SAY IT!!!!!!!"  
  
Bob: "NO!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "YES !!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Bob: "FINE ALRIGHT DAME IT!!!!!!!! HI! YOU MOTHER FUCKEN READERS!!!!!!"  
  
*Ksha2222 drops her Taser and picks up her Baseball bat*  
  
Ksha2222*LookingBurnt*: "Say it nicely"  
  
Bob*AlsoLookingBurnt*: "You wouldn't" *Wide Eyed*  
  
Ksha2222*LookingDangerous*: "Try me small man" *Smirks*  
  
Bob*Gulps*: "Fine.Hi!" *A Puff of smoke came outta his mouth when he said Hi!*  
  
Readers(o0;;;;;;;): "Kami Help Us All"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-Chan and Ran-Chan tied to chairs^0^ 


	5. We Pray

Chapter Five: We Pray  
  
  
  
Dumbledore escorted them to his office after a universal language spell, a jumbled explanation, and a few sits Dumbledore finally got the translated answer to his questions. Dumbledore sat in his overly stuffed chair and thought about ether keeping the demon here or sending him back. Of course Inu-yasha didn't trust Dumbledore and kept on *Only* glaring at him since every time he growled Kagome had the habit of elbowing him.  
  
"Kagome. Would you like Inu-yasha to stay?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Eh?! H- Him?! S- Stay?!! WHY?!!!" Kagome responded eyes wide pointing at Inu-yasha who flattened his ears back. Dumbledore looked calmly at Kagome.  
  
"Well you carry something very precious and powerful. You never know what demons might be close by." Said Dumbledore. Then he smiled. "Besides he seems to have a strong attachment to you and I'm sure we couldn't ever get him to peacefully leave without you," said Dumbledore. Kagome blushed and Inu-yasha sputtered red faced.  
  
"Iie! It's not like that!" said Kagome inventing two new shades of red. (A/N: /Iie/ means /No/ Right?^^;;;)  
  
"As you wish," said Dumbledore. "Now where will the demon be staying?" said Dumbledore getting back to business.  
  
"Oi! My names Inu-yasha! Not demon!" Muttered Inu-yasha.  
  
"Sorry. Where will the demon Inu-yasha be staying?" said Dumbledore tongue rolling off the strange name.  
  
"A tree is fine. As long as I'm close to Kagome and the Shikon Shards," said Inu-yasha crossing his arms.  
  
"No way Inu-yasha! Your not sleeping in tree!" said Kagome.  
  
"Why not? I always sleep in trees," growled Inu-yasha.  
  
"Because where not on the road and you don't have to!" said Kagome. Then they started bickering like always. Ending yet again with Kagome the winner and Inu-yasha more irritated then before. After a while it was decide that Inu-yasha will be sorted in front of the school and will be staying in the house picked for him.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry watched as the dog demon left. 'What the bloody hell was that?' he thought. Ron who was standing next to Harry was also shocked.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" said Ron mirroring Harry's thoughts.  
  
"I don't know but whatever it was its no staying here. Right?" said Harry nervously. Hermoine snorted.  
  
"Of course not." Said Hermoine.  
  
"Moine! So you saw it to?" asked Ron smiling at her.  
  
"Of course I did. Everyone did Ron. It was in the middle of the great- hall," said Hermoine sounding exasperated. Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"Oh ya. I forgot." Said Ron.  
  
"Harry!" yelled a girl with short brown hair. She ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Ariana!" laughed Harry swinging her around. "How was your summer?" asked Harry. Ariana snorted.  
  
"Almost the same as always. My mothers over protective and wouldn't let me out of the house with out supervision." Replied Ariana. Harry's face darkened.  
  
"It was the Death-Eater warning that went out after the fifth year. Right?" Said Harry. He blamed himself for it all. If he had just hadn't touched the cup in fourth year Voldemort wouldn't be back in action.  
  
"Come on Harry. Its not your fault." Sighed Ariana putting a hand on Harry's shoulder for comfort. Ariana was dressed in the Slytherin version of the school robes, her hair is a shoulder length sandy brown color, Ariana was shorter then Harry, she has pale white skin, and, burgundy colored eyes.  
  
"You can say it but I don't feel like it," said Harry. Hermoine shook her head. He was a stubborn one with blame.  
  
"Come on Harry. Cheer-up." Said Ron trying to help. Just then the chiming of the school bells told them to be seated. Ariana watched worried as Harry left to the Gryffindor table before going to her seat in Slytherin.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shit! *HE* knows," said Kagome's Fate.  
  
"We have to act fast and plan our resistance," said Inu-yasha's Fate. The Wells Fate shook her head.  
  
"All we can do is gather the other fates, Guide them the best we can." Said The Wells Fate.  
  
"Then what?" asked Kagome's Fate.  
  
"We pray." Said Inu-yasha's Fate grimly.  
  
~*~  
  
Once they where seated they watched the sorting carry trough like always (When they actually saw it). When it was over Dumbledore approached the front of the stage and waved the demon and the girl dressed in weird cloths forward.  
  
"I know I owe you all a explanation for the happening today. I would like to apologize for the un-expected arrival of the half-demon Inu-yasha and the expected but *secret* arrival of the powerful-Miko Kagome from Japan who was pre-sorted into Gryffindor" Applause and mummers went through the school. "The half-demon Inu-yasha will sorted in front of you and will be staying in the house chosen by the hat." Finished Dumbledore with a smile and the accustomed twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Kagome nudged Inu-yasha towards the hat. Inu-yasha didn't put it on he just eyed it with suspension but the look in Kagome's eyes told him he better put it on. With one last look of distaste at the dirty hat he sat down and shoved the thing on his head. At first there was nothing but blackness until the hat suddenly started mind talking to him.  
  
*'Ah! You are an odd one to sort. Defiantly not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.'* Said the hat.  
  
'Just put me where you put Kagome.' Mind growled Inu-yasha. The sorting hat ignored him.  
  
*'My- My Gryffindor bravery. You have lots of that- and a heart of pure gold. You'd do well in Gryffindor. But I also see lots of ambition and the darkness your demon blood brings. You want to be a full-demon don't you?'* said the hat.  
  
'None of your business' replied Inu-yasha. The sorting hat chuckled.  
  
*'My dear boy. Everything in your head is my business. Anyway with all that blood thirst and ambition its best you stay in.'*  
  
"Slytherin!" yelled the hat.  
  
Everything happen so fast after the hat announced its decision. Everyone one in the hall gasped, Inu-yasha tried to shred the hat (Dumbledore saved it), the Slytherin's all blanched at the same time and started complaining. Things like: "We Cant Have That THING! In Slytherin!" :Where called out from the Slytherin table. The whole great hall was in chaos.  
  
"Enough!" cried Dumbledore. The Great Hall fell deathly silent. "He will stay in the house chosen like the rest of you. I assure you he's perfectly safe to be around. If he should do anything out of context Miko Kagome will handle it. Now lets carry on with the fest and in closing: Gobble, Wak, and, Nuk!" Finished Dumbledore. Food appeared and everyone ate quietly amongst the hissing of whispers.  
  
Harry, Ron, and, Hermoine gave each other knowing looks. They got up from there seats and ran up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor. Dumbledore! You can't let that thing stay!" said Hermoine looking worried.  
  
"Ya! He could hurt someone. You saw what he did it Harry!" said Ron. Dumbledore looked kindly at the three teenagers.  
  
"He's no more dangerous then Professor. Lupin." Replied Dumbledore. Hermoine who was about to add on snapped her mouth shut. Ron gawked and Harry Looked confused.  
  
"Sir? Wouldn't parents be concerned that a Demon was attending Hogwarts?" asked Harry. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Good question Harry. I will be sending notices out to all the parents tonight explaining that he's harmless before over blown rumors reach them. No doubt the rumor of what happened today will be that a Demon has eaten Harry Potter and taken over the school when it reaches their ears." Said Dumbledore chuckling.  
  
"But Sir? Are you sure he's safe?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm sure Harry. Have I ever steered you wrong?" asked Dumbledore. Harry smiled and shook his head. "Good. Now go eat before you miss the return fest." Dumbledore waved the kids away and they did as they where told.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come one Inu-yasha. It isn't that bad." Said Kagome.  
  
"But Kagome-" started Inu-yasha.  
  
"No buts. Go sit at the Slytherin table." Said Kagome.  
  
"Fine" Growled Inu-yasha and he stomped to the Slytherin table. Inu-yasha sat down in an empty set between to Slytherin's with a huff of annoyance.  
  
"Eek! Don't sit here!" squeaked the third year Slytherin to his left. Inu- yasha tossed him a death glare that sent him running out of the Great-hall.  
  
"And do you have a problem with me sitting here!" growled Inu-yasha to the sixth year girl to his right. She looked at him defiantly swallowing her fear she held out her hand.  
  
"I do not mind. My names Ariana. Welcome to Slytherin- if you need anything ask me," said Ariana calmly as she could.  
  
"Thanx- My names Inu-yasha and I might take you up on that offer." Replied Inu-yasha smirking as he shook her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hi! I'm sorry I don't up-date my fan fictions alot but its hard choosing one to work on and be in the mood for it. I'll try my hardest to finish of my entire semi finished chapters. I have some fan fics with half a chapter done or a paragraph done. It's sad really. *Bows* Sorry. I'm also going through some hard times here so please take pity on me and don't flame. Besides Bob's ragging on me to get them done. Love you all!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-Chan and Ran-Chan tied to chairs^0^ 


End file.
